


Puppy Love

by Rambo_Jewsters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Implied Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Modern AU, One Shot, Reader is a veterinarian, Shy Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambo_Jewsters/pseuds/Rambo_Jewsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has recently adopted a puppy.<br/>A puppy that has done something he shouldn't have!<br/>Upon taking him to the vet for treatment Levi meets a young woman who shares his affection for dogs, will their shared love of dogs lead to something more or will it just be a routine appointment?<br/>(Also on my deviantart account: Rambo-Jewsters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Levi sighed deeply and picked up the small black puppy he had adopted a few weeks ago from the local animal shelter, walking into the veterinarian's surgery he looked around and noticed several other people were already in the waiting room with a variety of animals.  
Cats in their carriers meowing in protest at being cooped up, other dogs sat with their owners looking around, sniffing the air and finally there was a rather noisy parrot in a large cage which would sometimes curse and cock it’s head to one side afterwards.  
“Good Afternoon Sir.” Smiled the receptionist, looking up from her computer. “Do you have an appointment or are you here for the open surgery?”  
“Open surgery.” Replied Levi bluntly.  
The bespectacled brunette nodded and turned her attention to the little black puppy in his arms.  
“Aw hello sweetie!” She cooed, reaching a hand over the counter and letting the puppy sniff her. After a quick tickle behind its ears, she looked back up to Levi.  
“What’s your pet’s name please?”  
“Heichou.” Replied Levi, adjusting his hold on the puppy when it started squirming.  
“Okay, I take it you’re his owner? Can you just confirm your name please?” She asked, entering the puppy’s name into her computer to check the database.  
“Yes, Levi Ackerman.”  
“Okay then take a seat Mr Ackerman, he’s all booked in so the vet will see him shortly.”  
Levi moved to the waiting area and sat near the window, placing the puppy on his lap and gently stroking his head and back.  
After splitting up with his girlfriend of two years, Levi had found himself at a loose end.  
His friend and boss Erwin had suggested getting a pet to kill the boredom and give him something to focus on other than work. He’d wanted to get a pet before, but his now ex girlfriend Petra had come up with a million reasons why he shouldn’t.  
“Think of the cost for food and medication, you’d need to clean up after it too. Imagine all the mess it would make, you know what a clean freak you are!”  
Levi frowned and looked at the small black puppy, sure he was a messy little thing...Constantly chewing everything within reach and needing to be house trained, but this little creature had given him more love and affection in the past five weeks than Petra ever had in the two years they were together...plus Heichou had never cheated on him or tried to use his OCD for cleanliness to try and control him.

Looking up towards the reception desk Levi saw a couple of the vets approach the receptionists and hand over some paperwork before disappearing back into the consultation rooms they were working in.  
The surgery was clearly busy so he didn’t expect to be seen quickly, no matter he didn’t have to be back at work for another hour and if need be, his colleague Mike had offered to cover for him.  
Heichou turned around in his lap and started nudging his hand, giving him a brief lick.  
Levi turned his gaze to the dog and gently scratched behind his ears, only looking up as the parrot cursed again and began strutting up and down its perch, making the other occupants of the waiting room laugh.  
One of the consulting room doors opened and a male vet with emerald eyes and a mop of chocolate brown hair stepped into the waiting room.  
“Mr Shadis and Magic please!” He called.  
A tall bald man with sunken eyes stood up, picked up the parrot cage and walked over to the young vet.  
The door closed behind them and silence once again filled the waiting room, the only sounds breaking it were the cats meowing to be let out of their carriers.

Roughly fifteen minutes later there was only Levi and a lady with a tabby cat left in the waiting room.  
The emerald eyed male vet returned and called for the lady with the cat to come through for her appointment, leaving Levi sat alone with Heichou snoozing in his lap.  
“Aww Moblit look at that puppy!” Smiled the female receptionist to the young male sat next to her.  
“Hmm?” A light brown haired man looked over at Levi and smiled. “Cute little thing, how old is it?”  
“Four months.” Answered Levi evenly.  
“The vet should be with you soon, she’s just dealing with an emergency case.”  
Levi nodded and turned his attention back to Heichou, who was now awake and yawning at him.  
The other consultation room door opened after a few minutes and a tall/short female with h/l h/c hair and e/c eyes stepped out.  
“Mr Ackerman and Heichou please.”  
Levi picked Heichou up and headed towards the consultation room, meeting your gaze. You smiled and closed the door behind him before turning your attention to Heichou.  
“Hello Mr Ackerman, would you just pop him down on the examination table for me please?”  
Levi nodded and put the puppy down on the freshly cleaned surface, watching closely as he sniffed around and wagged his tail.  
“So what’s wrong with Heichou?” You asked, retrieving a stethoscope from the hook on the wall near your laptop and draping it around your neck.  
“He’s not eating properly and he hasn’t had a shit for the past two days.”  
You bit back a giggle at the raven haired man’s bluntness.  
“Do you know if he’s eaten anything he shouldn’t have? Possibly picked something up on a walk?”  
“He chews everything at the moment, but I usually manage to stop him before he does too much damage.” Shrugged Levi, he’d not considered that maybe the puppy had eaten something he shouldn’t be eating...apart from everything at floor level in his apartment!  
“Have you noticed any soreness around his abdomen at all?”  
“He did whimper slightly when I was rubbing his stomach earlier.”  
You nodded and clicked your tongue thoughtfully.  
“Okay then, it sounds like he may have eaten something he shouldn’t. It’s actually quite common in puppies, most of the time though it usually passes straight through within a day. Unfortunately, I don’t think this will be the case for your little friend here.”  
Levi watched as you put the ear tips of the stethoscope in and held the diaphragm in your right hand, looking up to address him.  
“Would you just hold him still for a moment please while I have a listen to his chest and abdomen?”  
Levi complied and gently held Heichou up.  
“Aw such a good boy.” You said soothingly, moving the diaphragm over the puppy’s chest and stomach areas, frowning while you listened.  
“Hmm, everything sounds normal. I’ll have a feel of his stomach, if it’s a blockage like I suspect then I should find a lump.”  
Levi watched you work with curious steel grey eyes, you were very careful with Heichou he noticed, treating him almost as if he were made of porcelain.  
“Ah, here we go.” You said, bringing him back to reality. “Right here, there’s a rather solid mass...feels a bit like a small ball of some kind.”  
You curled your lip and continued to feel Heichou’s stomach, earning you a tiny whimper.  
“Oh I’m sorry sweetheart, the nasty vet will stop now.” You cooed, gently stroking his head and turning your attention back to Levi.  
“Well, there’s definitely something there that shouldn’t be, which would explain why the poor little guy can’t eat or go to toilet properly.”  
“So what’s next?”  
“I’d like to do an x-ray to see what’s causing the blockage, after that he will need to have an operation to remove it.”  
Levi swallowed hard and looked at Heichou who was now nudging your hand for attention.  
“Aw am I forgiven now?” You giggled, tickling him under his chin.  
“How soon can you do that?” Asked Levi worriedly.  
“I can take him for the x-ray now and call you when we have the results.”  
“Okay then.”  
You smiled warmly, noticing the concern in Levi’s eyes.  
“It’s nothing to worry about Mr Ackerman, we’re always seeing puppies in here that have gotten into mischief and eaten something they shouldn’t. I assure you I’ll take good care of Heichou.”  
“Alright.” Said Levi evenly.  
“If you want to go back through to the reception, they can make sure your contact details are correct so we can let you know what’s happening.”  
Levi nodded and gently tickled Heichou under his chin, earning him a few licks of his fingers and a tail wag.  
“See you soon boy.” He muttered, leaving the consultation room and heading back to the reception.

“Ah Mr Ackerman, I’ll be with you in a moment.” Smiled the bespectacled brunette who had dealt with him earlier. “I’m just waiting for the vet to sort out the consultation details.”  
Levi nodded and looked up as you appeared behind the reception desk, you glanced over at him and smiled, handing the receptionist some notes.  
“Hey Hanji, did those details finally go through from my previous appointment?”  
“Yes I’ve got them here.” She smiled, her gaze flicking between you and Levi, noticing the way he was staring at you...almost like he was working up the courage to try and start a conversation with you.  
“Ah great, damned system updates screwing everything up.” You snorted, rolling your eyes.  
“Technology huh?” Giggled Hanji.  
You smirked at her and looked to Levi.  
“I’ve got Heichou settled in ready for his x-ray, I’ll be looking after him personally so if you have any questions just give us a call.”  
Levi nodded.  
“Okay Mr Ackerman, I’ve got a home phone, a mobile and a work number here which one will be best to contact you on?”  
“My work number, I’ll be there for the rest of the day.”  
“Work number.” Muttered Hanji, typing in a few details and bringing them up on the screen before reading out the contact number for his work place.  
Levi nodded to confirm the details were correct.  
“Okay that’s all sorted for you, we’ll be in touch in a couple of hours.”  
Giving you one last glance, Levi turned and left the surgery.  
“Hmm f/n, like the look of him do you?” Asked Hanji slyly, winking at you.  
“Shut up!” You snapped, feeling a furious blush rising on your cheeks.  
“Hey I don’t blame you, he’s kinda cute!”  
“Hanji!”  
Hanji shrugged and giggled, looking to Moblit for support but receiving only an eye roll and a tut in response.  
“I saw the way he looked at you...he was checking you out!”  
“I’m done with this conversation!” You remarked, raising your hands and going through to the back room to check on the animals. However a shy smile found its way onto your face, you were certainly looking forward to seeing the raven haired man with the captivating grey eyes again very soon…

**************************************************************************

Levi returned to work ten minutes before his dinner break ended.  
“Ah Levi how did it go at the vets?” Asked Erwin, leaving his office and meeting him in the corridor.  
“They’re going to have a look at him and call me when they’ve done an x-ray.” Said Levi. “He might need an operation.”  
“I see.” Said Erwin, his bushy brows furrowing. “Well I hope he’s alright, if you need to leave early let me know.”  
“Yeah I will.”  
Erwin nodded and went back into his office, closing the door behind him.  
Levi frowned and continued walking back to his own office, unlocking the door and entering the small room.  
He went up to the desk and took his jacket off, draping it over the back of his chair and sitting down. Opening up his laptop his frown deepened at the sight of the desktop wallpaper, a photograph of a small black puppy sat on a brightly coloured cushion with a paw print pattern, cocking his head to one side at the camera.  
He leaned forward in his seat and opened the document containing his work, trying not to worry too much about his friend. The vet had been really friendly and promised to look after the puppy personally, hopefully she would be true to her word...

A couple of hours later the phone in his office rang.  
He looked over at it and stared at the caller ID for a moment before picking up, not recognizing the number.  
“Survey Corps Advertising. Levi Ackerman speaking.”  
“Hello Mr Ackerman, it’s Hanji Zoe from Trost Veterinary Surgery.”  
Levi sat back in his seat and relaxed, for a moment he was worried that it was Petra calling him again. The persistent woman had been trying to get back with him for the past three months, always spouting the same excuses that she was sorry for cheating on him and she wanted another chance. Levi however was having none of it, he changed his mobile and home phone numbers, but unfortunately he couldn’t change his work number.  
There was no way in hell he was prepared to give her another chance, he was finally moving on with his life and he’d be damned if he let that manipulative little witch get inside his head again. Thankfully she had finally stopped calling him at work after he threatened her with legal action, but he wouldn’t put it past her to try again.  
“Yes?” He asked.  
“I’m just calling to let you know that we have Heichou’s x-ray results, the vet can discuss them over the phone with you now if that’s convenient?”  
“Yes, that will be fine.”  
“Okay, one moment please.”  
A few seconds later another voice spoke.  
“Hello Mr Ackerman, my name is f/n l/n. I’m the vet that dealt with you and Heichou at your appointment earlier.”  
“I see, how is he?” There was a strong tone of concern in Levi’s voice.  
“He’s absolutely fine.” Came the kind reply. “He’s a little groggy from the sedative but we’re keeping an eye on him.”  
“What’s wrong with him then?” Asked Levi, adjusting his tie and turning to look out of the window.  
“The x-rays are showing up a blockage in his intestines, so we need to operate to remove it. It’s a simple procedure but he will be very sore for a while as it’s such an invasive operation.”  
Levi swallowed hard, he cursed himself for not keeping a closer eye on the dog.  
“So what happens now?”  
“Well I would suggest letting us keep him overnight so we can operate first thing in the morning, but of course that is entirely up to you. You can always take him home and bring him back tomorrow.”  
“It’ll be easier to leave him where he is.” Said Levi evenly. “Can I see him before you operate?”  
“Of course, pop by the surgery before we close at seven o’clock.”  
“Alright.”  
Hanging up the phone Levi ran his hands back through his raven hair and exhaled deeply. It was a good job he had thought to take out pet insurance after adopting the animal, Erwin had warned him puppies were a handful and he wasn’t joking.  
He turned his gaze to the desktop wallpaper on his laptop and shook his head.  
“Troublesome little pup.”

You finished dealing with your last appointment and headed back through to the reception.  
“Still no luck with the system?” You questioned, handing Hanji some notes.  
“Nope, nothing’s coming through with regards consultation notes.” She replied.  
“Ugh I feel like we’re back in the stone age passing notes back and forth like this.” You giggled, handing Moblit a stack of papers.  
“See you guys next week.” Said a young emerald eyed male vet, walking towards the main door.  
“Bye Eren, have a good trip.” You smiled. “Tell Mikasa to bring me back some of that coconut rum I like!”  
Eren laughed and nodded, opening the door, he nearly bumped into someone on the way out.  
“Oh excuse me.” He said, stepping to the side and allowing a raven haired male to pass by him.  
“Oh f/n, cutie at twelve o'clock!” Grinned Hanji, wiggling her eyebrows at you.  
“Huh?” You furrowed your brows and looked up, a blush dusting your cheeks as you made eye contact with Levi.  
“Sorry Sir, we’re just about to close for the evening.” Said Moblit, looking up when Levi stopped in front of him.  
“Levi Ackerman, I was told I could come and see my dog.” He stated to the male receptionist who was just closing down his computer.  
“Oh right I see, erm I’m sorry but we are just about to close for the evening...”  
“It’s okay Moblit.” You intervened, giving Levi a shy smile. “I’ll let you in through the consulting room.”  
Levi nodded, watching you leave the reception area and open the consulting room door a moment later.  
Hanji grinned slyly, watching Levi head through the door and follow you through the reception to the back a minute after. She giggled quietly when you shot her a death glare as you passed her, mouthing something along the lines of “shut up four eyes!” before disappearing into the back.

“Here he is.” You smiled, pointing to a cage at ground level containing a small black puppy with an IV line in his left paw.  
“Is he alright?” Asked Levi, squatting in front of the cage and looking up at you. Concern was all too clear in his hypnotic grey orbs.  
“Ah yes, the IV line.” You smiled nervously, kneeling opposite Levi and looking into the cage where Heichou was currently sat watching him and wagging his tail. “Since he’s having problems with his digestive system and isn’t allowed to eat before the operation, we’re giving him fluids to stop him from going hungry and dehydrating. It’s a standard practice for animals waiting for any type of surgical procedure.”  
“I see.” Levi replied, turning his gaze back to Heichou.  
“Is he your first dog?” You questioned.  
“Yes.”  
“He’s in good hands.” You said reassuringly, poking your fingers through the cage bars and giggling when the little black puppy licked them.  
Levi looked over at you, usually he was very skeptical about trusting people.  
However the way you were with Heichou was rather reassuring, furthermore you seemed to genuinely care and were keen to put his mind at ease over his dog’s welfare.  
“Have you had him long?” You asked.  
“Five weeks.”  
“He’s adorable, my dad had a black lab like him. He lived to be nearly eighteen years old, gorgeous animal he was.”  
Levi looked into your eyes, frowning when he saw sadness in them.  
You smiled kindly and shook your head.  
“Old age took him in the end a couple of years ago, I’d pretty much grown up with him. So it stands to reason that I’ve always had a soft spot for black labs.”  
Levi averted his gaze and turned back to Heichou, gently tickling under his chin.  
“I trust you to take care of him.” Said Levi, standing up and folding his arms.  
“He’ll be fine.” You nodded. “He’s first on my operating list for tomorrow, I’ll call you personally when he’s in recovery.”  
Levi nodded and stared at you, trying to work out whether or not he should say something….  
“Hey f/n hurry it up back there, you need to do the hand over for the night staff!” Yelled Moblit from the reception.  
“Coming!” You called back, turning to look at Levi again.  
“He’ll be absolutely fine, I've done this operation several times. It's very simple and usually takes less than an hour.” You reassured him again.  
Levi sighed and looked at Heichou one last time.  
“Alright.”  
You smiled and gestured for him to follow you back to the reception area where you were met by Hanji and Moblit.  
“Right we’re off.” Said Hanji, closing down her computer and picking up her bag.  
“Okay, see you both tomorrow.” You said, waving them away before turning back to Levi.  
“Try not to worry about Heichou.” You said softly. “He’s going to be fine.”  
Levi nodded and turned to walk out of the door, somehow...he believed you.

**************************************************************************

It felt strange for Levi waking up the next morning without Heichou pulling the bed sheets off him and licking his face, but he’d soon have his little friend back with him if all went well today.  
Arriving at work he headed straight for his office, running into Erwin on the way.  
“Levi, how’s Heichou?” Asked the bushy browed male.  
“He’s having an operation this morning.” Replied the raven haired male. “They found a blockage in his intestines.”  
“Well I’m sure he’ll be fine, I happen to know one of the vets that works there. She’s excellent with the animals, her father owns the surgery actually.”  
Levi raised an eyebrow, you had mentioned your father briefly yesterday but you never said whether he owned the surgery or not.  
“F/n l/n they call her.” Continued Erwin. “She’s only been there a year, but she’s got quite a good reputation already.”  
“That’s the name of the vet who’s operating on Heichou.” Said Levi, his eyes widening slightly.  
Erwin chuckled and folded his arms.  
“Well given her reputation I would say you have nothing to worry about, just try and concentrate on your work. If you need to leave early to pick up Heichou I’m sure Mike will be more than willing to cover for you.”  
Levi nodded and folded his arms, it was going to be a long day. 

You exited the operating room carrying a small black puppy in your arms, your colleague Armin, a young blonde haired vet followed close behind holding up an IV line and bag.  
“Well, I’ve never known such a small puppy swallow something that solid before.” Mused Armin. “I’m surprise the poor little guy didn’t choke on it.”  
You nodded and carefully placed the animal into a cage, wrapping a blanket around it and smiling as it groggily licked your hand.  
“Puppies can be little sods when they put their minds to it.” You replied, reaching up for the IV bag.  
Armin handed it over and watched you hook it onto the cage before closing the door.  
“Okay, keep an eye on him for me please Armin. I’m going to call his owner.”  
Armin nodded and squatted in front of the cage as you walked through to the office.

Levi’s head jerked around as the phone in his office started ringing.  
Could that be the vet with news on Heichou? It was only ten o’clock in the morning, what time did the vets even start performing operations?  
He swallowed hard and picked up the receiver.  
“Survey Corps Advertising. Levi Ackerman speaking.”  
“Hello Mr Ackerman, it’s f/n l/n calling from Trost Veterinary Surgery.” Came the kind voice on the other end.  
Levi’s eyes widened and he sat forward in his seat.  
“Yes?”  
“I’ve just finished operating on Heichou, he’s in recovery now.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“He’s going to be absolutely fine, we’ve managed to remove the blockage and bring him round from the anaesthetic. He’ll be ready for you to pick him up this afternoon after two o’clock, just come to the reception and they’ll take care of the rest.”  
“Alright.”  
Putting the phone down Levi slumped back in his seat and closed his eyes, sighing in relief before regaining his composure and making his way to Erwin’s office to request an early finish.

The rest of the day passed by as normal for you, after another three routine operations and a couple of consultations you were finally able to have a break and relax.  
“Ugh I am ready for this.” You smiled when Hanji handed you a cup of tea.  
The bespectacled brunette giggled, sitting at the staff room table with you.  
“So when’s that handsome young man of yours coming to collect his puppy?”  
“He’s not my “handsome young man” as you call him!” You snorted, sipping your tea.  
“You should totally ask him out!”  
“Hanji!” You screeched, your eyes widening in shock.  
“Oh come on!” She remarked folding her arms. “He was clearly checking you out yesterday and don’t tell me he wasn’t, I may wear glasses but I’m not blind!”  
“Hanji, you really need a hobby.” You giggled.  
“Okay answer me this.” She ordered. “If he was to ask you on a date...would you accept?”  
A blush rose on your cheeks and you nervously bit your lip...what would you say if this handsome dog owner asked you out?  
“Come on answer the question!” Demanded the impatient receptionist.  
“Okay, fine...I would say yes.” You finally admitted, averting your gaze.  
Hanji giggled manically and dashed from the room, leaving you to sit shaking your head in dismay and drink your tea in peace.

Levi managed to get clearance from Erwin to leave work early and headed over to the veterinary surgery to collect Heichou.  
This time when he entered it was quiet, not a human or animal to be seen apart from the two receptionists.  
“Ah Mr Ackerman is it?” Asked Hanji enthusiastically.  
“Yes.” Replied Levi, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the smile on her face.  
“Take a seat the vet call you when she’s ready.”  
Levi wandered over to the waiting area and sat down near the notice board, folding his arms and looking out of the window.  
Ten minutes later the consultation room door to his left opened and an elderly woman walked out carrying a birdcage containing a green and yellow budgie.  
“Just make sure you give him those drops once a day and he’ll soon be back to normal.” Said a familiar voice.  
“Ah thank you my dear.” Smiled the woman. “Pepsi here is all I have.”  
“Any problems, bring him straight back and I’ll have another look at him.”  
You gave her a kind smile and looked at the bird, pointing an accusatory finger at him.  
“As for you buggerlugs! You peck me again and I’ll show you the box of paxo Sasha keeps in the cupboard when she has to work weekends!”  
The elderly lady laughed and shook her head, making her way to the reception desk.  
“Thank you for your help.”  
“Take care.” You smiled waving her away before noticing Levi sat staring at you.  
You swallowed hard and gave him a shy smile.  
“Mr Ackerman, would you like to come with me?”  
Levi pushed himself up from his seat and followed you into the consultation room, closing the door behind the pair of you.  
“I’ll just go fetch Heichou for you, then we can discuss post surgery care.”  
Levi nodded and watched you leave through another door at the back of the small room.  
A moment later you returned with a squirming black ball of fluff in your arms.  
“Hey boy.” Said Levi softly, carefully taking the puppy from you and wincing as the excited animal leaped at his face and attacked him with licks and nips.  
“We found out the blockage was a golf ball.” You explained, holding up a clear plastic bag containing the aforementioned item.  
“Fortunately there were no complications regarding his surgery, although you will need to bring him back in to have his stitches out in a couple of weeks. You can arrange an appointment with reception for that.” You began to explain, smiling as Heichou whimpered and continued to show Levi how much he had missed him. “He will need to wear a head collar in the meantime to stop him chewing his stitches and I’ve prescribed some painkillers as well.”  
Levi finally managed to calm the excited puppy down long enough to inspect his side where you had operated on him, he frowned seeing a line of neat stitches and shaved fur.  
“Ah yeah, try to to worry about that.” You said nervously. “His fur will grow back in a month or so.”  
“Alright then.”  
Levi stared at you for a moment, taking in every detail of your person.  
He may only have known you for twenty four hours but he got the distinct impression you were a genuinely nice person.  
You had a kind smile and a sincere look in your eyes, it was obvious you had a genuine love of animals and you weren’t too hard on the eyes either...  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts, there was no way you would look twice at him. You were friendly to everyone, it was part of your job. He didn’t stand a chance of getting you to agree to him getting to know you better...did he?

You led Levi back through to the reception, raising an eyebrow when Hanji looked at you with a mad grin.  
“Could you book Mr Ackerman an appointment to have Heichou’s stitches removed in two weeks please?"  
You then turned back to Levi. "Is Heichou insured? It will be a lot easier to sort out the cost for the operation if he is.”  
“Yep, sure.” Hanji smiled, still grinning like a cheshire cat while she typed in some details on her computer.  
Levi rolled his eyes and ignored the bespectacled brunette turning his attention to you.  
“Yes he is.”  
You nodded and looked at Hanji, who looked up and nodded to confirm she was listening before going back to her computer and sorting everything out.  
Levi frowned and continued to stare at you...trying to summon his courage.  
“So...” He asked awkwardly. “What time to do you finish work today?”  
You raised your eyebrows, as did Hanji and Moblit who had suddenly stopped working.  
“I finish at five o’clock...why?” You replied evenly, but with a slight hint of curiosity.  
“Would you like to...go for a drink or something tonight?”  
Your eyes widened, was he asking you out on a date?  
“I...sure I’d like that.” You smiled shyly, a faint blush dusting your cheeks.  
Levi nodded and reached into his pocket, carefully holding Heichou in one arm while he pulled out his mobile phone.  
“What’s your number?”  
You nervously bit your lip and dug your own phone out of your pocket, ignoring the penetrating stare of Hanji’s wide brown eyes as you and Levi exchanged numbers.  
“I’ll call you later.” Said Levi, before turning his attention to Hanji as she handed over Heichou’s medication.  
“Sounds good.” You replied nervously, unable to believe that you had actually been asked out for a drink by this handsome dog lover.  
Hanji smiled and asked Levi to confirm his insurance details so she could sort out all the paperwork on the surgery’s end, Levi checked over them and nodded.  
“Right you’re all set Mr Ackerman.” She smiled, turning her attention to Heichou.  
“See you soon cutie.” She gave the puppy a quick tickle under his chin.  
Levi looked at you one last time, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a small smile for the briefest of moments.  
You swallowed hard and smiled back at him, nervously biting your lip when he turned away and walked out of the door.  
“Oh f/n get in there!” Laughed Hanji, leaning over the counter and attempting to give you a high five.  
You giggled and shook your head, ignoring her gesture and heading back into the consulting room. You tensed up a moment later when your phone began vibrating in your pocket, checking it you raised your eyebrows upon discovering it was a text from Levi.  
“I’m looking forward to our date later.”  
You smiled warmly and sent a reply before getting back to work.  
“Yeah, me too!”


End file.
